


Stubborn to Snuggles

by SmallTownSlytherin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownSlytherin/pseuds/SmallTownSlytherin
Summary: Sherlock is always able to calm Rosie- much faster than John. But it isn't such a bad thing, because after Rosie is asleep, John can fall asleep with Sherlock into his arms.





	Stubborn to Snuggles

Rosie had been crying for almost an hour now, and John was getting frustrated. He felt ready to cry himself. He didn’t know why she continued to wail, fists clenched and face red, and he had tried everything in the book to calm her. Sherlock was out for the day, so luckily John didn’t have to deal with that as well.   
As if he thought about that too soon, the door opened and Sherlock stepped in. He took a moment to look around before kicking off his shoes, removing his scarf and gloves, and putting them in their usual spot. Last came the famous trench coat, which he threw over the back of his chair. “What’s wrong? Why is she crying?” he stood with his hands folded behind his back.   
“If I knew, I would tell you.” John grumbled, adjusting Rosie on his hip. She didn’t seem to be getting tired or losing air, because her screams grew more intense.  
“Have you fed her?” Sherlock hummed.  
“Yes.” John gave him a look that said ‘obviously’  
“Changed her?” He glanced Rosie up and down.  
“Yes. And given her a bath, and tried to lay her down for a nap. I’ve done everything, Sherlock.”  
“Let me see her.” he crossed over to John, holding his arms out. John sighed and put Rosie into them. “Yeah, okay. But I don’t see how that is going to help.”  
Sherlock rolled his eyes before beginning to rub Rosie’s back and bounce her slowly. “Shhh. fluer.” He muttered in her ear. “Shhh.”  
John briefly recognized the french word for flower, but continued watching them with a raised eyebrow.  
Suddenly Sherlock began to sing, his low baritone voice floating around the room. John hadn’t even heard Sherlock hum, let alone sing. He was startled by how….gorgeous his voice was.   
Rosie whimpered, looking up at him with a teary face. Sherlock continued to sing and bounce her. Within minutes, the little girl was snoozing peacefully.  
“What the fu-” John began, but Sherlock shushed him.  
“Don’t swear in front of the baby!” he scolded.  
“She can’t even hear me. She is asleep.” he rolled his eyes.  
“Nonsense.” Sherlock adjusted her in his arms. “Let’s say we all get to bed.”  
John nodded in agreement, suddenly really tired. He followed Sherlock upstairs and helped put her into her crib, then they went into their shared bedroom.   
After John had moved back into Baker Street, Rosie had slept in his room at first. However, as both he and Sherlock suffered from restless nights, they began sharing a bed. Neither one was sure how or when it first happened, but they rolled with it anyway.   
After a few weeks, Sherlock’s room was transferred into Rosie’s, and he moved in with John.   
Once Rosie was settled down, John headed to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas. Sherlock did the same, although seemingly quicker. John blamed it on his never ending energy.   
They finally crawled into bed, and John clicked off their lamp before rolling over. Sherlock scooted down to settle against John’s chest, It was how they slept from day one, and how they slept every night.   
John closed his eyes and slept, knowing he would be peaceful with Sherlock in his arms. And even though Sherlock wouldn’t admit it, he always fell asleep counting the beats of John’s heart..

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Even though this fic is really short, it is the first thing my brain has allowed me to write in months.


End file.
